The Book Launch Party a possible 6-1 episode
by degunther
Summary: The book launch party leads to Castle's abduction and rescue by other member of the 12th.


After "previously on Castle", episode 6-1 begins at the book launch party for **Deadly Heat**. Conspicuous by their absence is every member of the 12th. Martha is on the prowl, and Alexis, finally old enough, is enjoying a glass of champagne is by the bar. There is the general buzz of a good party in progress. Castle is with his book agent listening again to an offer about that "special English gentlemen". Gina is listening in and is not amused. Suddenly the background music stops as six people in ski masks charge out of the service doors, shout, flourish their guns and demand the money and jewelry of the quests. As one of the gunmen approaches Castle and the ladies he says "Nikki Heat must die" and aims his gun at Gina. Castle responds by knocking the gun upward and the shot misses. He is rewarded by being pistol whipped. As he falls he is hit again, stunned he is spun around and used as a human shield. The lead gunman yells "Time to go. If anybody follows we will kill him" and backs out toward the doors that lead to the service elevator.

**14 HOURS EARLIER**: Scene 2: Dr. Parrish is worried; she looks down at corpse and frowns. A disturbance catches her attention. She smiles as recognizes the voices.

"Who called you Castle," asked Ryan

"Lanie, she said this case could be a problem," replied Castle

"Darn straight it's going to be a problem. Just look," interjected Dr. Parish. They see a man on a bed of pea gravel covered with quick lime.

"It's right out of The Thin Man. Lanie, your tea and bear claw is on the passenger seat of your vehicle.", said Castle With a half-smile for Castle and a mock glare for Esposito Lanie says "Some men know how to treat their lady folk." With a sigh she continues, "Sgt. Troy was exercising Ajax, his dog, this morning and found this. When I got here I called dispatch to see who caught the case. When they said you guys I called Castle. The body has been here around 10 days or so, has a broken neck, and as you can see he has some kind of uniform shirt on. Fingers are still intact. I will know more when I get him back in the lab."

In the meantime we will have the uniforms canvas the homeless in the area to see if they remember anything from 10 days ago," said Ryan

"Good luck Bro. Any theories Castle, Mob Hit, Agency assassination, alien abduction gone wrong," asked Esposito?

"The Mob and Agencies are better than this. Alien abduction gone wrong looks good… I got nothing, seriously. We're going to have to wait for Dr. Parish's magic," said Castle.

Scene 3: Her second day in DC Kate Becket, dressed in a gray jacket and cream colored blouse, gets off of the elevator on level B3 and heads toward the reception area. The receptionist looks up, "Agent Beckett, punctual I see. They expect that. This way please." The receptionist leads the way back to an office door. As she swipes her card for access and the door buzzes, Kate's eyes widen as she notices that the receptionist is wearing a SIGP250 in a shoulder rig. Just what did I get myself into she asks herself. The door opens onto a working office with the Deputy Director behind a desk and Agent Fallon and Special Agent Shaw at a small conference table. The Deputy Director walks out from behind his desk. "Thanks Nancy", waving Beckett to a seat he continues, "Thank you for joining us. I believe you know everyone here. We need…" and the door closes with a solid thunk.

Scene 4: Castle and the boys are at the precinct and the murder board is rather sparse. The phone rings and Espo picks it up. Lanie says she got good prints, but our vic is not in the system. The vic was wearing a tunic from Marcos Catering.

"Marcos? That is who is catering the party tonight," said Castle.

Another phone rings and Ryan answers. "That was Perlmutter. He and two guys from the 27th have another body. The vic's neck was broken and guess what. He works at Marcos."

"Shotgun," exclaimed Casdtle.

Scene 5: As Castle and "the Boys" are ushered into his office, Mr. Hernandez rises offers his hand and says "Mr. Castle, checking up on preparations are we?"

"Afraid not Juan, this is Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan. We need to talk to you about two of your employees, replied Castle. For the next several hours the detectives talk to co-workers, learn the identity of the first victim; take copies of the personnel records back to the precinct. Both Ryan and Espo say it will take a while to go through this stuff, so that might not make it to the party. Castle nods and promises to make it up to them at the Olde Haunt, catches a cab and returns to the loft. On the way home he tries Kate's phone it rings to voice mail. Castle leaves a text instead.

Scene 6 : As they start dinner Agent Shaw (AS) asked, "Kate, how do you like your new position as liaison?"

"Ok I guess, this my first meeting. I had no idea how much stuff is going on, and how much more I need to learn," said Kate.

Agent Fallon said, "It is only going to get worse. I been meaning to ask all day," gesturing toward Kate's left hand, "are congratulations in order? "

Kate, Eyes sparkling – "Yes!"

"Who, the Doctor Josh wasn't it," asked Agent Fallon.

"No," said Kate starting to blush.

"Castle then," said Agent Shaw. Kate nods. Agent Shaw continues, "You finally notice him sweetie? "

"Yes, it actually took me standing on an a bloody bomb before I finally realized that I loved him and he loves me, "responded Kate.

"Another bomb," remarked Agent Shaw.

"Actually that was our third bomb, only one has exploded though," replied Kate. After a moment both Agents resumed eating and conversation returned to less explosive topics.

**Back to the Present: **Scene 7: A somber tone has overtaken the party as detectives and uniformed police question party guests about what they saw, heard, and lost. " …and they hit Richard over the head with a gun and drug him into the elevator. Can't you guys track his phone or something? "Exclaimed Martha. Captain Gates replied, "We are doing that right now. The problem is we know which area he is in, but not exactly where. We will find him."

"Try harder!" pleaded Martha.

"Mr. Hernandez we found this (**Nikki Heat Must Die** written in Sharpie on a Marco Catering table tent). Do you recognize the handwriting," asked Ryan.

"No"

Continuing Esposito asked, "Is any of your staff missing?"

Mr. Hernandez sais, " I don't see Mako. Hey Tomas, have you seen Mako?"

"No boss, I think he left before the cops came," said Thomas.

Esposito," What can you tell me about Mako?"

"Nice kid. He was the newest member of the travelling crew," replied Mr. Hernandez.

"Wait, were vic 1 and vic2 ahead of him," asked Ryan

"Yes, you don't think that he helped plan this do you," asked Mr. Hernandez?

Esposito, "Captain we think it was an inside job."

Captain Gates "Was this, pointing at the note or the robbery the real motive."

Ryan "Don't know sir. Someone needs to tell Beckett…Everything."

Captain Gates, "That's my job Detective. You guys head back, start scheduling the traffic videos, put a watch on Castle's credit cards, and find the connection between the missing crew member and the killers. Have tech try to localize Castle's position better. And try to get some sleep. Tomorrow could be tough. Tech will set up a phone tap at the loft. I'll have LT inform the FBI. Right now we do not have a body. Let's use that as good news. I'll call Detective Beckett. "

"Detective Beckett this is Captain Gates," said Captain Gates

"Yes sir," replied Kate

"There has been an incident at the book launch party. A gunman was here shouting Nikki Heat must die and we have found printed material with that message also….. And Kate, Castle was apparently kidnapped. I am going to ask the Metro police to post a detail on you," said the Captain.

"Don't bother sir. I am on my way home, exclaimed Kate.

"There are no planes at this time," said Gates.

Kate replies, "I will hire a car and driver. It's only 4 hours; I'll be in by 2 am I can get a solid 4 or 5 hours sleep and be in the precinct relatively early. "

Gates responds, " I will put a detail at your place just in case."

"Put the detail on Martha," said Kate in a suggestive tone of voice.

"Marta? Oh, Yes, Ok. Kate, we will find him," replied Captain Kate.

"Yes we will," said Kate in a husky voice.

"Henry," said Kate, "I am checking out in ten minutes. I need to get back to NY tonight. Find me a reliable car and driver. Tell the driver that there is a $250 tip included for speedy service. Add it to my bill."

"Yes Mrs. Castle, I'll find you the best transporter possible," the concierge replied.

Scene 8: The bump as the caterers van enters the parking garage jolts Castle awake. He continues to feign unconsciousness as the van parks and his captors speak." Move the haul to the trunk. What are we going to do with him? Bait. We use him to trap and kill the girl. "More doors open and people exit the van. Castle risks a quick peek. He not restrained and on the ground floor of the garage. The voices and footsteps grow fainter. He chances a look. Everyone is moving stuff to the other car. He makes it out of the car and runs toward the low wall. His leather shoes scrap on the sand of the garage floor. "Hey!" As he vaults the low wall several shots ring out. He feels a pain in his leg and stings on his face, but he is over. He hugs the wall trying to put the shrubbery between him and his assailants. Several more shots ring out most miss, but one hits and spins him to the ground. Getting up,he tries to jump, stubbles, falls and rolls into a small ditch next to the building. More shots ring out, none close. He hears the car start and leave. He tells his hand that phone is in jacket packet, but it doesn't move. He concentrates but everything is growing cold until….

Scene 9: Kate is startled when a gentle hand shakes her awake. "Mrs. Castle we're here," said the driver.

Kate looks at her dads watch, it is only 1:10. Kate replies, "You must have flown."

"Henry said it was urgent," replied the Driver.

Kate responds, "Some people have kidnapped my partner. I'm going to hunt them down. Do you have a card? I'm sure my partner will appreciate the good service."

"I have something else in mind. A favor," replied the Driver.

Kate, shaking her head, "I am a homicide detective, I don't do favors."

"Perhaps if the favor was limited to only something of a vehicular nature, asks the Driver? Kate smiles, takes out one of her cards and writes on the back.

"Perfect,' replies the driver as he pops the trunk release. As the driver and the doorman handle Kate's bags, she looks around, spots the detail vehicle and walks over. As she nears the windows goes down. She bends and looks in. "Anything?" The headshake says it all. A dispirited Kate does not hear the spirited "Good Hunting!" from the driver or respond to the doorman as he bundles Kate in the elevator, and presses the button that sends her to the Loft.

As Kate enters the loft she makes eye contact with the tech team. A headshake answers the unspoken question.

Exchanging much needed hugs, Kate says, "Go to bed Martha, they are not going to call tonight."

"Katherine, he saved Gina you know, and then they hit him and drug him out," pleaded Martha.

"He's alive I feel that. He's hurt I feel that too. Tomorrow I will find them and bring Rick home. People at the precinct are working on it. Tomorrow morning I take over for them and we will find Rick. Rest now. " said Kate. Without Castle, the bed felt empty. Go to sleep, Kate thought, Castle needs you.

Scene 10 At 6:47 AM the elevator door opens on the homicide detective's floor and discharges it's only occupant, the Huntress, Detective Kate Becket.

"What do have Martin," demands Kate? Martin, startled, looks up nods then begins. "At 8:57 last night the caterers van entered the parking garage on Avenue J. At 9:07 at white Taurus with Nevada plates left. We are running the registration but I don't it's going to help. We tracked the car into this area." He points to four intersections on the map. "It's still end there," he continues, "We have the live feed from the four cameras and Jim is monitoring it. We have asked the Queens to drive through to try and spot it without being too obvious. They are going to start right after roll call. Detective Beckett, there were reports of gunfire in that area last night. Nothing was found. CSU has processed the van. There were traces of blood in the van. Castles blood type." Kate nods and walks out before she could betray herself. The quarry has gone to ground; time to find its lair.

On her way to talk to Ryan and Esposito Kate is ambushed by Captain Gates. "Detective Beckett, my office please. … I need to judge your fitness in order to remain on this case," said Captain Gates.

Kate takes a deep breath looks at Captain Gates and begins "I alternate between being scared and furious. I feel that all eyes are on me and if I lose it Castle is doomed. I know that I am not alone; we have a great team here. I need to lead that team. I am not in control of the situation, not yet, but I am in control of myself. Yes, I am personally involved. Yes I have the most to lose, and Captain I do not plan to lose. "

Captain Gates nods and replies, "Kate the team is busting their butts. Castle is one of us, now more so than ever. Keep the team focused Kate. We'll find these guys and Castle."

In response to Ryan's upraised eyebrow Kate responds, "Pep Talk. What do you have?"

Ryan replies, "Mako has a cousin who has an extensive sheet. His finger prints were found in both our victims' apartments. He is known for putting together crews for jobs like this."

Esposito continues, "I talked to Detective Killian in gangs and he said someone fitting his description has been recruiting out of these bars (pointing to bars inside the grid). He gave me some names. "

"Do any of these guys have cell phones? Ipads?" asked Kate.

"On it," said Ryan

12 minutes later.

Getting off of the phone, pointing to a point inside the square, Esposito says, "Beckett – a patrol car from Queens reports spotting the car here."

LT rushes up and points to a diner inside the square, "Detective we have a hit on Castle's credit card from a diner right here. It looks like breakfast for 7."

Ryan hanging up from another phone, "Not only do they have cell phones, they have billing addresses, and Mako's has GPS and he is here."

"Pull the plans. LT I am going to need back up. This is Kate Beckett give me the writing ADA." Lair located, time to bag the prey.

Scene 11; Captain Gates "Ok boys and girls, this is a potential hostage situation. Captain Soto of SWAT will be leading the assault. Captain Soto."

Captain Soto every inch a SWAT commander begins, "Everyone knows their assignments. We are going to be assaulting two different apartments at the same time, so a good time hack is essential. We have people outside on the ends of the alleys should they out the fire escape, and we have people on the roof. As Captain Gates said this is a potential hostage situation. If you need to shoot, be first, be accurate and be sure. One of our own may be in there. Let's get this done right."

The assault goes off without a hitch. They find weapons and the haul from the party and other jobs, but no Castle. Kate tries an impromptu interrogation, with no success. Esposito draws Kate aside and says "they won't talk; we need to separate them,"

"Who are the runts? You and Ryan get one, I get the other," said Kate in a voice that even shook Esposito.

Prey captured, the real treasure is still missing.

Scene 12 : The Box. "Mako, right now you are being charged with the deaths of vic 1 & 2, the kidnap and murder of Richard Castle, armed robbery and conspiracy to kill a police officer, " whispered Kate in a voice full of hate.

"I didn't kill them, by cousin did," pleads Maro.

"How do you know this, questions Kate.

"He told me, "said Marko.

Kate: "Why did he kill them."

Marco:"I needed to part of the travel set-up team so I could case the place. I told my cousin that those two had more seniority than me. He said he would take care of it.

Kate: "What about Castle."

Marco: "I did not kill him, he escaped. "

Kate: "Where?"

Marco: "In the parking garage. He hopped over the wall my cousins shot and hit him, but we could not found him so we left."

A loud single rap on the widow restarts Kate's heart.

Kate: "Why does your cousin want to kill Nikki Heat?"

Marco hanging **his** head replies, "Don't know. Ask him."

"Officer James take this one to holding, bring me his cousin, "demands Kate.

Scene 14 Dispatch – "All units in the vicinity of the Parking Garage on Avenue J near 12th, this is the last know location of Richard Castle, he is presumed to be incapacitated and hidden." Dispatch – "This is 2 Mary 16, show us at the Parking Garage," said Officer Hastings. Dispatch – "Roger 2 Mary 16."

Officer Johnson parks in the parking spot the caterers van occupied hours before. Both officers get out and look toward the north wall. Hastings points and says "does that look like a bullet hit that wall." As they approach the wall Officer Hastings sees blood splatter, looks over the wall, sees some broken branches and hops over. She follows the trail west and finds Castle huddled in a ditch right beside the wall. A quick check reveals that Castle is alive. Hastings yells to her partner to get the EMTs, grabs Castle hand and says, "We got you Castle you are going to make it."

"Kate," asks Castle?

"I'm here," said Hastings.

"I love you Kate, "breathes Castle.

"Shush, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," says Hastings not letting go of his hand. Hearing this tension seems to flow out of Castle and he seems to fall asleep.

Back in the Box Kate is with the eldest cousin. Kate begins, "Right now you are being charged with the deaths of vic 1 & 2, the kidnap and murder of Richard Castle, armed robbery and conspiracy to kill a police officer. We have your finger prints at the crime scene; the robber is a slam dunk, and several of the crew has already rolled on you. You are going away for a long time. One thing I want to know though, way did you stomp Castle when he is already unconscious? ….I am seriously tempted to wipe that smile off of your face….. Nobody's in the booth, my guy is guarding the door….No one is going to hear you scream like a little girl. Why?"

Enrique replies, "Because he killed Derrick Storm. "

The door bursts open Captain Gates and LT enter. "Beckett out now," commands the Captain. Beckett confused and angry leaves.

Enrique smiles and says "Bad cop, good cop I get it." Captain Gates make eye contact with the suspect and says, "The good cop just left. …..,The only thing that is going to save you is if you confess."

"What's in it for me," Asks Enrique?

Captain Gates smiles and responds, "One, I won't let her kick your ass. There is no one in the booth; the recording equipment is turned off. LT is here to swear that everything that going to happen to you was self-inflicted. " The suspect, eyes darting from LT who is 6' 4" 245 pounds of presence, to the Captain and back, licks his lips and says ok.

When Kate exits Ryan and Esposito is waiting, "Hastings found Castle they are on the way to the hospital come on; Captain Gates says she has this and you are not driving," said Ryan.

Scene 15: Even with the lights and siren the cruiser seem to crawl toward the hospital. Rushing through the hospital they finally are conducted to a waiting room, where they wait. During the interval Hastings tells Kate of their exchange. Both are envious, Kate for the moment missed, Hastings for the love that Kate and Rick share. Kate calls Martha and Alexis. During the afternoon Captain Gates and other members of the 12th come and go. After an eternity the doctor appears and describes Rick's injuries. Nothing critical, a concussion, bruised ribs, a general beat down, through and through gunshot wounds, one on the leg and one on the arm. A couple of days of bed rest followed by following the physical therapy regime and he should be good as new. They should go home and come back tomorrow, because Castle won't be conscious till then.

When Kate visits the next morning, she sees that Castle is upset by all of the flowers. He tells Kate to spread the word and have the staff at the Old Haunt plan a BYOCF party in two weeks. (Bring Your Own Cab Fare) And stop wasting money on flowers.

Late on Castle's first night home, despite the sore ribs, and assorted aches and pains, Castle draws Kate on his lap, kisses her cheek and sighs. Kate nuzzles Rick's neck and says "Remember what I said to you when you proposed?" Flash back to Kate's speech at the swings. "I meant every word" said Kate. A kiss was Castles only reply. As light jazz continues to play in the background neither wants to move, or speak for fear of spoiling this moment.


End file.
